


Cold Night

by raynbawz



Category: Hyunji - Fandom, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It's Okay To Not Be Okay (TV) RPF, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It’s Okay To Not Be Okay (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynbawz/pseuds/raynbawz
Summary: A cold night where she is with him that never feels wrong.An APAN fanfic
Relationships: Kim Soo Hyun (b. 1988)/Seo Ye Ji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Cold Night

It's been so long since she's out showing her face to the media after the last award show she attended in November. She can't lie that she is very nervous as she is going there alone with no actor or actress she's comfortable with.  
  
  
  
  


It's just her alone tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She's heading to the venue after getting her dress, hair and make up ready. She's in white dress today because the theme will be black and white, hair is up like usual and just a minimal make up.  
  
  
  
  
  


She trusted her stylist teams very much, that's why she doesn't worry much. But the only thing she's worried about is the speech. She just knows that when she's on the stage, everything she has in mind will not come out from her mouth.  
  
  
  
  


So she try to stay calm and practice the butterfly hug from her last drama, It's Okay Not To Be Okay. She composed herself and try not to think too much.  
  
  
  


"Yeaji-ssi, are you okay? " The manager asked because he saw her worried face from the mirror.  
  
  
  
  


"I'm fine. Just a little nervous, " she answered with a smile.  
  
  
  


"Don't worry too much. Mr Kim will be worried too if he saw you like this, " he jokes, trying to let her calm.  
  
  


"Mr Kim. What is he even doing now? " She thought to herself and glances to the window. That man should be here tonight with her but he has another schedule. Her best friend, Moon Sangtae should also come together and accompany this Go Moonyoung.  
  
  
  
  


But it's all just a hope that will not come true.  
  
  
  
  


Because she's alone tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  


Moments later, she finds herself walking the red carpet and posing in front the cameras with a heavy breathing. She's nervous again after seeing the people surrounding her and there's nothing she thought to do other than standing still like a lost child but staring to the cameras.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She just knows she needs to smile because her nervous mind makes her clueless and stands like a statue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Then, one of the camerawoman asked her to wave and she comes to reality back. She gives a little shy wave and unconsciously gives a finger heart. She let out a relief sigh as it's finally done and she's going back to the waiting room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Her turn will be next and she's waiting backstage with some staffs. She plays with her fingers as that habit always come to whenever she's nervous. She looked down to her feet and closed her eyes, trying to create a mental image of someone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He appears in her mind and that's enough for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She looked up again and feels calmer than before. She gaze to her left hand and smile as soon as she saw the ring. The day she first saw it played like a video in her mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Why are you here? " She asked him because he comes without texting or calling her first. He didn't answer yet but come inside quickly._  
  
  
  
  


_He walked to the couch and sit there as if this is his house. She is still looking at him curiously while crossing her arms over her chest._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"I clean my house a little and found a lot of rubbish. So I went to throw the rubbish away but suddenly, I saw something and it reminds me of you. "_  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Are you saying I am a rubbish? " She knitted her brows and pouts. She knows he's kidding but she just wants to see his reaction._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Hey, I don't mean that and I'm not finished yet. So, here I am with that thing to give it to you. " He reached to his pocket and took a white box. He pulled her hand and put it on her palm._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Open, " he said._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"If this is another prank or something I will really—"_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_It's a ring._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_A very simple silver ring._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"How is this a rubbish? " She asked as the ring is already sliding to her finger. He chuckled at her softly and shook his head without her noticing._  
  
  
  
  


_"Not all rubbish should be thrown out. Some can be reuse, reduce and recycle. But this one, I don't know. I just found it somewhere on my way here. "_  
  
  
  
  


_"Why did you buy this? I don't like you spoiling me." She puts her hands at either of her hips while glaring to her. She really hope he never did this again because she doesn't like him spending money on her._  
  
  
  


_"I found it. Who said I bought that? " He lies and turned his body to her fur children as they're sleeping on the couch near him. He approached Ssulti and act like nothing happened._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Actress Seo Yeaji, " she heard her name and got interrupted. She finds the owner of the voice and see the staff gesturing her that she should go to the stage now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She understands and nods. She take a step one by one carefully because the slits are a little higher and she doesn't want to embarrassed herself if she ever trip too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She received the award and gives her speech. She sounds nervous and shutters a bit but she successfully ended her speech with a little bow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As the night went by, the awards show is coming to the end and she's going home after winning two awards for tonight. She's happy and also touched because one of the award is because of her fans.  
  
  
  
  


As she's in the car, someone called her. She thought not to answer as she remembered herself sulking yesterday. If only he told her sooner that he's not going, at least she can prepare herself for being alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yeaji, are you really not answering that call? Mr Kim called me twice when you're on stage earlier to ask about you. " The manager glance to her for a second.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She sighed and bites her lips. Looks like she can't sulk anymore so she answered the call.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hello, are you okay? What took you so long?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well, I'm fine. Just a little nervous. " She deliberately left the latter question.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Still nervous? Where are you now? "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"On my way to home. Why? "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Nothing, just want to make sure you're going home straight away because it's late. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Okay. Hmm, do you have schedule tomorrow? "  
  
  
  
  


"I'm very busy tomorrow. Why?" His answer makes her sighed for the umpteenth time today.  
  
  
  
  
  


"I guess I miss you. " She whispered faintly.  
  
  
  
  


"What? "He asked with a confused voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Nothing. You should go sleep. Goodnight. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Goodnight too, beautiful. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She just hums and hang up on him. She looked at phone once again, it's still early and for sure not an usual time for them to wish a goodnight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She wonders if he even knows she's upset at him. Or did he just doesn't want to say much about it? It's not his fault completely because she understands that he's working and busy. But it doesn't take long to text her and said that he's not going to the award show together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She just shook her head and brushed off the unnecessary thoughts as the manager finally stopped the van.  
  
  


She got home and showered as soon as she is inside. Then, she took some pictures from the gift she received from her fans, the cake and three cute stitch plush toy. She posted them in the fancafe with a heartful caption. She also answered some questions from her fans last few days and posted them in the DC Gallery.  
  
  
  
  


She feel so happy that there's many people who loved her out there. It feels like a lie but whenever she received a message saying she has a lot of gift delivery makes her believe it slowly. It feels a little sad for her because she can't meet her fans due to this situation around the world. She miss interacting with them and seeing their happy smiley face brought a smile to her face too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As she's taking the cake to her refrigerator, suddenly Manny barks at the main door. She nearly drops the cake because she's too surprised. She glances to her surroundings, it's a little cold tonight since it's winter maybe that's why she's having a goosebumps.  
  
  


"What happened? " She asked Manny after running to her and carry her furry body in her arms.  
  
  
  
  
  


She stopped barking shortly and becomes calm. She gaze weirdly to the door and her dog in alternate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Don't you want to tell _unnie_ what happened?" She asked Manny but the dog looks uninterested as she's now going back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She just pursed her lips and proceeds to her bedroom. She turned the heater before she lay down on her stomach, wrapped herself under the blanket and take out her book. It's still early to just sleep, reading for a short time gives her a small happiness and warmth in this cold weather. Even her sweater still makes her feel the cold right to her bone. Perhaps, she needs a warmer. A comfortable, long-lasting and maybe movealbe warmer.  
  
  
  
  


She's only on her second page when she heard a notification from her phone. It's from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Still up?  
  
  
  
  


-Yes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
"What was that? Nothing more? " She whispered just enough to reach her ears.  
  
  
  


She frowns and put the phone aside, continue to read but come into a realisation when her throat feels dry.  
  
  
  
  


Her coffee, she forgot to make her coffee just before reading.  
  
  
  
  


"What is wrong with me? How could I forgot?" She was frustrated at herself and immediately ventured to her kitchen. She never once forgot to make herself a coffee before reading until today happened. She would always sip her hot coffee and enjoys any hobbies in her free time. It's odd for her to forgot that habit of hers.  
  
  
  
  
  


She is just started to make her coffee when her doorbell rang. She stopped whatever she's doing and saw her guest from the monitor. A man with black bucket hat and dark blue top.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She must be a fool if she doesn't recognise him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So with a bright smile and pounding heart, she runs lightly to open the door. The guest raised his head and stared at her with on of his hand showing something to her in the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ice Americano for an angel!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She chuckled and let him in before someone caught them together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You know my passcode though. Why do you need to rang the bell? "  
  
  
  
  
  


"It just more special when you welcomed me with a warm smile, " he said and take off his shoe, going straight to the couch.  
  
  
  
  
  


He scanned her shortly and from the way she's wearing, he knows how cold she is. A white sweater beneath a black turtleneck speak so much for a word, cold.  
  
  
  
  


He took her hand and give the Ice Americano as they sit on the couch next to each other.  
  
  


"Why are you here? I thought you're busy tomorrow? " She asked and sipped on her drinks as she gaze at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm standing outside, going back and forth before for about three minutes. I'm doubting if I should come or not because you might be tired and sleepy. So silly me for not thinking that I can just text you because I went away. But after I am inside the car, I remember our great technology and texted you. So I bought these before coming in front of your house again. Now, I'm tired. " He explained like a news anchor but faster.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He grabbed the drinks in her hand and sipped the drinks as if it was his.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, that's mine! "She glares at him and took the drinks from his mouth. He earned a spank on his arm from her as he doesn't want to let go of the straw.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I bought it for us, Yeaji. "He pouts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"There's one more there. No need to take mine, " she pointed to one untouched Ice Americano on the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh, I forgot. Sorry, " he grins and take the drinks from the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They didn't say much other than some small talk about their works. Him with his upcoming drama and her with her drama that she still reviews the script.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Why are you not sleeping yet? "  
  
  
  
  
  


She didn't answered anything but just leave him alone in the living room as she's on her way to her bedroom.  
  
  
  
  


"I'm asking you. Where are going? " He followed her with his heavy steps and saw her sitting on the edge of bed, smiling.  
  
  
  


"Let's talk here. I'm cold, " she whispered and pats the space next to her.  
  
  
  
  
  


As if the room is hotter, he thought because he feels the same coldness from the living room. He sit next to her and saw the book that was flipped on the nightstand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You're reading this? That's why you're not sleeping? "He asked and take the book to has a closer look.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She hums and leans her head on his shoulder as she's hugging herself. He jumped a little at her act and swallowed his saliva as he gaze to him from his peripheral vision.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He just realised that it's been so long since he stayed the night in her apartment. He comes here frequently but not staying over because they're busy with their own works and need to live their own life anyway, she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Being this close in her bedroom feels different than the living room. In this very private room of hers, where he's now inside. It feels like home, nothing different with his room because now they're together. But it also feels like a reward, something to brag as he has reached this far for her letting him here.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The last time he come to see her is to give that ring and he becomes her first food taster which she kinda messed up a little to finally just boiled eggs for him as she failed that new dish she wants to try. She feels sorry towards him as she really thought she can excel, that's why she confidently ask him to try it first.  
  
  
  
  
  


The gentleman in him really didn't dare to say bad of her food no matter what other than praising her for her confidence and hard work. She doesn't give up after that and still learning everyday to cook more dishes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You're acting weird. Are you okay? " His concern sounds so vivid from the way he talks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I like it as it is. "  
  
  
  
  


"Huh? What are you saying? " He turned his head sideway to face her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"That's the book title. The book you're holding now. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He looked down to his hands and the book. The title, she's talking about the title. He nods and rubs his nape awkwardly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I lied. " She raised her head and gaze to him. Her confession makes him to look at her again with a frown.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I miss you. That's why I'm not sleeping yet. " She said with her great voice that he always loves and stare right to his eyes. They just chuckled and he put the book away while one hand is wrapping her shoulder, pulling her closer into his body. She leans against his chest, hands still hugging herself and eyed closed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You're so warm. " She whispered.  
  
  
  
  


"Congratulations for today. You deserve it. You're so beautiful too, like an angel. " He said sincerely from the bottom of his heart as his hand rubs her shoulder gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Go Moonyoung, an angel? " She raised her head to meet his eyes to ask a question with a teasing tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"She is an angel in Gangtae's eyes. And you're Seo Yeaji, an angel in my eyes. " He doesn't know where that comes from but he knows he didn't lie. It is the truth that no one can deny because she truly is an angel in a white dress or whatever she's wearing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He knows this woman he's holding and staring is an angel from inside too. Her heart is the biggest and the kindest among others. He can't find any words or ways how to tell the world how much this woman deserves the world but he just knew it. She should never get anything but only happiness in her life.  
  
  
  
  


"Congratulations to you too. Our Moon Gangtae, my best partner. You are always great. " She scrunched her nose as she's showing her eye smile to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Just that? " He teased with one of brows raised.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yes, just that. " She answered bluntly and buried her head to his chest again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You shouldn't do this to me. I miss you, " he lowered his head to find only her crown facing him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh, I just remembered something! " She raised her head and that makes their faces just some inches away. She backed her head a little as she realised that and gulped her invisible lump.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What? " He leans closer, teasing her with a little smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Your award is on the dining table. Manager Ryu asked me to give it to you, " she doesn't know but she shutters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Really? Why?" She just shrugged because she knows she might shutter again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She lost a little as she really can't hide her shyness but also something dark in her eyes. She never lies when she said Gangtae's eyes are the most beautiful, which means his too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I really can't get something? Even a peck? " He inquiries as he shows his puppy eyes to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You should know better since day one, Mr Kim." She pulled away from him and get up to stand in front of him.  
  
  
  


He sighed and pinched his temples. He knows since day one he chose to be with this woman that she won't let him come to her way that easily. He knows but he still decides to take this bumpy, long and complicated road because she worth it.  
  
  


There's nothing much he could ask if she said no to him, disappointing her or make her dismay will ruin everything. He should just never crossed the line she made no matter what.  
  
  
  


But what is love if it's not blind?  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That is not love if you never thought to do some crazy things together. Because they somehow find themselves being crazy together after spending such a long time taking each other's heart.  
  


He didn't crossed the line, never, to be very honest because he just can't afford to lose her. Not anymore when she's now a part of him.  
  
  
  
  


It's her, who wiped off the line she once created for them. She said not to be too attach to each other, not to do too many skinships, not to stay the night and not to meet too much. But she eats her own words in just about two months.  
  
  
  
  


Because she founds her red heels.  
  
  
  


"Are you staying or not? If not, I think you can go now. You have schedule tomorrow. You shouldn't be late. " She really did asked him to go out from her house with that a creepy smile.  
  


"Wow, Go Moonyoung paid a visit. Hi! " He waves at her like a little child and talks like a baby too.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Moonyoung, don't look at me that way. It's scary, like you want to eat me. " He hides his face and peek a bit before continuing to act like a child.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Stop it, Actor Kim. Are you staying or not? " She shove his hands off his face to get a proper look of him.  
  
  
  
  


"I'm staying because I lied that I'm busy tomorrow. Come, let's sleep. I'll warm you up. " He reach for her hand because he wants to pull her back to sit on the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They settled in bed under the blanket, leaning against the headboard as he's wrapping her body closer to him and she's reading the book. He strokes her hair and try to read together with her.  
  
  
  
  


He's not really a book person but if she likes it, he'll try to enjoy it too. He didn't mind to do anything as long as he's with her. Being this close to her is already more than enough.  
  
  
  
  


To share warmth with her, to share comfort and happiness.  
  
  
  
  


"Do you want to know what is favourite in this book? This is my favourite quote so far. Read this, " she showed one page to him and he takes a closer look at it.  
  
  
  


"I wish someone will tell me. You're not wrong. You're on the right track, even though it's hard now, but you're gonna end up laughing." He read the line slowly, trying to understand every words and his mind told him to look at her.  
  
  


"Why? " She inquiries as he's staring deeply to her eyes.  
  
  
  


He takes her cold hand to his and gently rubbing with his thumb before taking her other hand. A glimpse of the ring makes him happy inside. He brought them closer to his mouth as they're wrapped around his hands and planted a kiss behind each of her palms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You're not wrong. You're on the right track, even though it's hard now, but you're gonna end up laughing." He whispered to her with a soothing voice and it is a total eargasm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He caressed her cheek after pulling one of his hand to rest on her soft skin, "I love you, Yeaji. Don't forget that. Please know that even if there's only ten person who love you, I'll be one of them. And if there's no one who'll be by your side, wait for me. I'll come running to you even if it takes miles or millions. I'll be there slowly but surely. "  
  
  
  


"Suddenly? Why are you like this? " She muffled a laugh and look at him with creased forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  


"I don't know. I feel like I should express my love to you everyday and every moment. " He booped her nose and grins.  
  
  
  
  


She doesn't know what to say anymore. She knows and remembers trillions words in her mind but this very moment, she feels like a fool who lost her word.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"If you don't want to give me even a peck, why don't I ask to do it instead? May I? Can I? Shall I? You're too much to handle that I can't just let you away without a kiss. It's a sin to let me do nothing."  
  
  


She squinted her eyes and shrugged, "Let's lay down and sleep. "  
  
  


She put the book away and lay down properly, leaving him sitting against the headboard alone. He doesn't want to complain or act immature but this is too hard for him. Like how Gangtae has no choice but suppress himself because of his brother, but Moonyoung is the one who pulled his safety pin.  
  
  
  


He's in a different case.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She is the one that makes him to suppress himself and also sometimes undo his safety pin too.  
  
  
  
  
  


She,  
  
  
  


just has that amazing power to him.  
  
  
  
  
  


As he get a grip from the failed attempt for getting a little gift, he lay sideways to face her. He knows she's still not sleeping but just closing her eyes from the way she suddenly flinched when he encircled her waist.  
  
  
  
  
  


"I heard somewhere that if you want to make someone becomes your woman, you should do these five things, " he starts a pillow talk for a reason he also doesn't know because he suddenly wants to talk a lot.  
  
  
  


He missed talking to her and making a joke that caused her to laugh out loud while holding her stomach,scrunched her nose and showed her crescent moon eyes.  
  
  
  


"What are those five things? " She opens her eyes gently as she feels interested to know. Her curiosity makes her to stop her fake sleeping at him.  
  
  


"See, you're not sleeping. You're still awake, " he smirks as if he won something.  
  


"Is that a joke? I thought you'll really say that five things. " She pouts and avoid his gaze, frustrated for trusting this silly man.  
  
  
  


"No, that's true. Listen to me. Come, look into eyes." He cupped her face and searched for her eyes. She doubts that but see a little truth a moment later from the way he's smiling.  
  
  
  
  


"The five things are to talk to her like a friend, care for her like a grandmother, spend money for her like a grandfather, protect her like a father and love her like a mother. Because before she's yours, she's someone else's. Someone's daughter, someone's granddaughter and someone's friend, which is why everyone in this world could be anything but most importantly a loved one. Something like that. "  
  
  
  
  


He observed her for a while and rest his hand on her waist and propped his head with his arm. She bites her lips and stares to the her sides, looking for something deep in her mind.  
  
  


He noticed that eyes, the one when she is thinking about something.  
  
  
  
  


"Is that true? What do you think about it? " He asked for her opinion as she looks like she's so deeply thinking something. He loves having this deep conversation where they'll voice their opinions on some matters as he knows how intelligent this woman is with her words and way to think. At the same time, he got to hear her voice too.  
  


"That might be true. Because love exists long before we even know it will come to us. " She emphasised the word love when speaking then gaze to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"But why did you we talked about this? I thought you want to do something. Huh? " She whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What something? " He just want to be with her until forever is what he wants to do. Nothing other than to always be there for her whenever she wants.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I don't say you can't. Why are you still not understanding what I'm saying? You're slow today," she jokes as he really looks clueless.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He's processing his mind to digest every words from her mouth. Don't say you can't, what does it mean that she sounds so different when saying that, like Moonyoung talking to Gangtae.  
  
  
  
  
  


She sighed and leans in to grabbed his face. She raised herself a little to let her lips match his forehead's height and swiftly kiss him. The coldness from her lips is not the reason for him to suddenly froze but the fact the she did effortlessly without hesitation.  
  
  
  
  


"A kiss on forehead is pretty good I think, " she said after pulling away but still resting her hands on his face. She loves how warm he can be and how comfortable it is for she sometimes hope winter stays more longer so she could has this moment again.  
  
  
  
  


He nods and lift each corners of his lips.  
  
  
  
  


She snuggled to him closer and rest her head on the crook of his neck with closed eyes.  
  


"You know? "  
  


"What? "

"I hate cold. "  
  
  
  
  


"I know."  
  
  
  


"But I like snow."  
  
  
  


"I know."  
  
  
  


"I love you."  
  
  
  


"I know."

They continue again with the same answer from him.  
  
  
  


"I hate to lie. "  
  
  
  


"I know. "  
  
  
  


"But I am now. "  
  
  
  
  


"I kn—what?"  
  
  
  
  


They stay in the pregnant silence before she finally looked up and blinked so elegantly like the most beautiful woman alive.  
  
  
  


"Don't you want to kiss me earlier? "  
  
  
  


"Can I now? "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She nods subtlety.  
  
  


Their lips met halfway as both of them come closer to close the gap between their faces and shut off their eyes. As the soft and cold lips of hers is against his plump and warm lips, a hot blazing fire pulsed through them.  
  


Butterflies in their stomachs are teasing them and their hearts fasten as they slowed the pace.  
  
  
  
  


The kiss deepen as he pulled her closer and tilted his head which she doesn't expect to happen. She can't help but smile a little in between the kisses as she finds him funny for agreeing with a forehead kiss only.  
  
  
  
  
  


He mumbled something but she can't hear it as she's drown because of him. She is not stopping nor him even the cold breeze and dark night coming to them.  
  
  
  


A small grin crept onto his face while her cheeks painted themselves in faint red after he pulled away. Their eyes locked, having a private conversation of their own.  
  


Her lips come into a thin line and she pats her cheeks tenderly as if it'll help to brushed away her blushes. He is staring with a cunning smile and offered to help but pinching her cheeks more subconsciously.

"It's hurt, " she glares and raised her voice a little higher.  
  
  
  
  


"Because you look so cute. I love these cutie cheeks, " briefly he peck both of her cheeks and that caused him to gain a pinch on his cheeks too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You better stop! "  
  
  
  
  


"I will if you stop too. "  
  
  
  
  
  


"You stop first! "  
  
  
  


"You stop first before I kiss you again. "  
  
  
  
  


She took a deep breath and let it out hurriedly.  
  
  
  


"Fine, I'm joking. I'm sorry. " He rubs her cheeks after letting go of them. Seeing that he let go too and pouts but as a reflex she brushed his red cheeks too. She believed she pinched him a little more harder then he did to her.

He sight to the ceiling and holds his laughter.  
  
  
  


Funny how they can be so childish one second and so mature in another one second.  
  
  
  
  
  


"I lied when I said a kiss on the forehead is pretty good, " she murmured, pushing her own body near him as a sign for apologies and also reconcile. They didn't fight but it just better to show a gesture for her behaviour a while ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I lied too because I don't want to be ungrateful, " he voiced his honesty with a teasing smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Goodnight again. "He kiss her hair and holds her tighter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Goodnight again too. " She beams brightly under the dim light.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hmm, is this how we end our night after so long?"  
  
  


"I don't know."

  
  
  


"What you have in mind? "  
  
  
  


"You. Me. Love. "  
  
  
  
  


"Sounds fine. "  
  
  


"Is that a yes? "  
  
  
  
  
  


"Maybe. "  
  
  


"Don't tease me. I'll really do it. "  
  
  


"How scary. "  
  
  


"Seo Yeaji, you did this first. "  
  


"I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This is a cold night where she is with him that never feels wrong.  
  
  
  



End file.
